Iris
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Carlos' was deeper than anyone could guess. Drama? Of course! Mild violence and Kenlos!
1. Chapter 1

Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)

Big Time Rush fanfic

No Pairing (yet)

Edit: Just fixed some grammar and a location fix (occurred to me Minnesota and Michigan don't touch silly me! lol)

Author's Note: Well, some notes I need to point out is that I will not use all of the lyrics, only those I deem necessary, second, you will find in my ending note, that I have no idea where I am going with this, so feel free to jot down some notes while reading lol. ONWARDS!

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now <span>_

Carlos stood in the living room, the three other band members were avoiding him, including Kendall's mom. All because of a little leak in the presses. They announced on the news last week that: _**An investigation into the life of Carlos Garcia reported today that the band member was once part of a Latino gang in western Wisconsin. Said gang was disbanded after the death of two of it's members and a third was sent to prison for murder. When asked about the subject, the actor had no comment.**_ And since then, his life went down the drain. Hell, even Bitters sent more hatred his way. Who knew that was possible?

In fact, the only person who actually talked to him was Camille, and even then she always wore a disguise or made them meet in private. Katie had been away for a few months to see her grandmother in Minnesota, so Carlos hoped she didn't know yet, and he could explain things to her before she did.

"_Ay, mi vida. No me gustaría quejarse, pero no puedo vivir como este." (Oh, my life. I don't want to complain, but I can't live like this.) _Carlos said to himself. At that moment, Mrs. Knight entered the room.

"Oh, Carlos. I didn't know you'd be home." She said, with a certain stress in her voice, as though she were afraid. And honestly, that upset Carlos greatly.

A lone tear fell from Carlos' eye. "I- I'll just leave then..." Carlos stood and went to the door. He paused for a moment, as though awaiting for Mrs. Knight to apologize and tell him she was sorry for acting so alienating, but the apology never came. He twisted the doorknob, fighting back tears as he left the apartment.

As the door closed, Mrs. Knight breathed a sigh of relief. With it she leaned back on the counter, also fighting back tears. _'I'm sorry, Carlos.'_ she pleaded in her thoughts.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Katie sat in front of the television, staring in disbelief as she heard the news reporter speak the words. _'No!' _she thought, _'Carlos is good and nice! He would never be like those people!'_ But behind her, her grandparents voiced their beliefs aloud, "That child was never a good influence! I can't believe our grandson was friends with that rascal! I'll be glad to see it when they kick him out!"

And that was it for Katie. "I want to go back. **Now!**" She stood with her hands on her hips, staring her grandmother in the eye. The old woman only nodded and called up her mother. Her grandfather got up and turned to the kitchen. Who knew she was such a fierce little girl?

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Kendall, Logan, and James sat by the pool, James and Logan soaking up the sun, Kendall sitting beneath the umbrella, reading. "Dude, you really need to sunbathe!" James exclaimed.

"Yea, you're pale as a ghost!" Logan added, James nodding along with him. For some reason, at that moment, Kendall looked up, into the lobby, only to see a stunned Carlos, wearing a heavy coat, hat and sunglasses, running from a mass of photographers and reporters. The only thing Kendall could think of was, "poor guy". James and Logan followed his line of vision, and suddenly burst into laughter. After a moment, Kendall joined in as well, **almost** reluctantly.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Carlos arrived in the park after finally losing his followers. He sat down beneath a tree, wary of those around him. He closed his eyes, thinking back to _that _time.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<span>_

_~Flashback~_

_Carlos stood amongst three other people. Their leader, Jon, his right-hand man, Carlos' older brother Angél, and Jon's little sister, Jaime. Of the four, Carlos was the youngest, Jon was the oldest. The "gang" really started out as a group of friends who weren't exactly the nicest. But then they actually committed crimes, burglary and such. The night they got arrested was when things went too far._

_Angél had been keeping a close eye on Mr. Sallan for some reason. When Jon confronted him, he told Jon about a "hit" of sorts that had been requested of him. Jon told him that gangs didn't do solo missions, and took it upon himself to announce we all would be taking down Mr. Sallan that night. Angél failed to mention that Mr. Sallan had an array of weapons within his household._

_Carlos and Jaime were sent to scope the place out. Once an "all-clear" was given by Jaime, Jon knocked on the door innocently, Angél wasn't too far behind him, his hand-gun loaded. After only a few seconds, Mr. Sallan opened the door. "Hello, sir!" Jon said. "May I offer you in a slice of-" BAM! A gun went off. Problem was, it wasn't Angél's. Mr. Sallan shot a rifle, probably hidden beside the door, through Jon, hitting Angél. The two died instantly. Jaime jumped down from our hiding spot and shot Mr. Sallan._

_And just like Jon and Angél, he fell too. One of the neighbors must have called 911 because in less than a few minutes, the cops arrived and the two left standing were sent to jail. Jaime was sentenced to life in Prison, while Carlos plead guilty as a minor on the previous burglary charges and was released on bail, as evidence found he took no part in the murders. Carlos and his father packed up, leaving it all behind, so that no one could blame him for the past._

[A/N: I have no idea how off these charges are. It's my _fictional_ story!]

_~End Flashback~_

Carlos awoke with a start, suddenly noticing night had fallen upon the park. He sighed in discontent and began his lonesome walk to the Palmwoods.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Mrs. Knight stood abruptly, shouting at her daughter, "I don't care, Katie! You've seen the news! I will not let you or anyone else in this household near that- that monster! He committed a crime Katie!"

But Katie was undeterred, "Mother, listen to me! Ever think that he didn't want to do those things? Or that after all he's been through, all we are doing, is hurting him more by avoiding him? I am honestly ashamed of you, mother! All he wants right now is someone to hold him, and tell him it will all be okay, and I thought you'd be there for him. I guess I was wrong." And with that, the fierce young girl turned to the door and left, slamming it behind her.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive<span>_

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Carlos entered the Palmwoods, shivering a bit, but otherwise okay. He took his seat in the lobby, which Bitters said he could use for an hour a day, least he pay for a full room. Suddenly Katie, and a very sleepy Camille were placed in front of him. Katie ran and hugged him, Camille suddenly shocked into finding a disguise. "Oh, knock it off, Camille!" Katie said, smacking her hand, "You said you were Carlos' friend. If you are, then act like one!"

Camille looked shocked, to say the least. She nodded, however, taking her seat next to Katie. They both stared at him for a moment before suddenly Carlos burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Katie! I know you trusted me and now Mrs. Knight is afraid of me and the band hates me and I'll probably be kicked out and- and I just want to go home! I miss my Papi!" Carlos sobbed. To be honest, it was a very sad sight.

Camille and Katie hugged Carlos close, shushing the poor boy. "It'll be okay, Carlos. We can fix this." Camille assured Carlos.

Carlos didn't respond. His eyes grew dark and cold. He stood abruptly, pushing the others away. He left the Palmwoods telling them simply, "You can't." Katie and Camille looked at each other in fear, but alas, Carlos was long gone.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Carlos awoke and stood, shaking the dirt off his jeans and jacket. He had gotten a couple of stares and sympathetic looks while he stayed at the tree, but no one cared to bother him. A nice old lady did offer him a blanket, but he told her he had no way of repaying her and politely declined.

He quickly jogged back to the Palmwoods, his hood up and his head down, successfully making his way "home". Katie immediately hugged Carlos when he entered the apartment. "I'm so sorry, Carlos! I didn't mean to offend you and I can't understand what happened and I'm afraid, but I know we can get through this! Just please don't leave us again like that." She spoke. Mrs. Knight coughed from the kitchen.

"Carlos. I- I'm sorry about earlier. I can't believe how I acted towards you. You- you're like a son to me and-" she choked on a sob, "And I can't believe I treated you like a monster!" She began crying. Carlos and Katie immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay, Mrs. Knight. I know it's tough on you too, finding out about my... previous life. I don't dwell on it too much, but I guess that's what you expect. 'You can't forget the past; it always comes back to haunt you.' That's what my Papi says." Carlos spoke softly to Mrs. Knight. Together, they sighed, releasing each other.

"Well, how about I drive you to practice, assuming you don't want to fight with the limo crowd?" She asked. Carlos nodded, hoping that in time, this would settle down.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<span>_

~Person/Place/Time Change~

The four- yes all four- boys stood in the recording room. But they weren't recording. Gustavo and Kelly were talking to them, about recent "Carlos" events, as recent days have gone. Though Carlos himself refused to speak, the others chatted amiably about their run-ins with the press and such. Despite popular belief, all this attention was **not** good for sales and popularity. In fact, they haven't sold more than a million copies in the past month. James had once shouted at him sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, **Carlos**. Now we will never hit #1!" Although Kendall made him apologize, it didn't hurt Carlos any less.

In fact, said boy was sitting against the back wall, shivering. Logan thought this odd because he and James were visibly sweating. Kendall was just a shade of heat-induced red. Carlos on the other hand, was pale and shivering as though it were winter all over. Logan got up and put his hand on Carlos' forehead, though it seemed as Carlos didn't even notice. Logan's hand retracted before he exited the room. "Gustavo! Listen I think we need a doctor. Carlos is sick!"

Kelly called the driver while Gustavo and Logan went to get Carlos. However when they entered the recording studio, Carlos was passed out and James and Kendall stood over him. "Guys! Help me get Carlos into the car, I think he's sick!" Logan said instructing the others. Gustavo left the room then, finding Kelly in the driver's seat of the limo gesturing the others in quickly.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Logan, James, Kendall, and Kelly sat in the waiting room, hoping for good news. Luckily, they got it. "Garcia Party?" A doctor asked. The four stood up. "Ah, Mr. Garcia is just fine. We medicated the fever. He isn't awake yet, but you can see him for when he does."

The rest nodded and the doctor left to see more patients. Kelly and Logan began towards the door, but Kendall and James seemed reluctant. "I – um, have to call my mom." Kendall said. James didn't even give an explanation, he just took off towards the restroom.

"Hold it, you two! James, you just went to the bathroom ten seconds ago! And Kendall, though that's a reasonable excuse, you should know that I already called Mrs. Knight and she said that she and Katie would get here ASAP. Now the both of you are going to march in there as Carlos' **friends!**" Kelly said.

The two boys hung their heads in defeat and entered the room, followed hawk-eyed by Kelly and Logan. James seemed more reluctant than Kendall, and Kelly thought it was strange. Carlos and James were such good friends, how could a little secret like this tear James and Carlos apart so well?

Kelly pulled on James' hair and dragged him back for a moment, giving Logan the 'one-sec' hand signal. Logan nodded and closed the door. "James. Look me straight in the eye and tell me why you can't go in there and see your **best friend?**" Kelly asked James. He lowered his head and mumbled something. Kelly crouched and looked James in the eyes. "I told you to look me in the eyes and tell me." she said in a bit softer voice.

"Be- because when all- all this st- started... I couldn't help but- but think of my image and- and of what Carlos was d-doing to it. And I knew I was being s-selfish but I couldn't help my-myself. I-I'm a terrible person... aren't I?" James said. Suddenly, Logan whips open the door to Carlos' room and James wipes his tears away softly.

"Umm... Kelly? You- you might want to come in here." Logan says. So, James enters, followed by Kelly.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

"_I'm sorry, Jaime. I didn't mean for it to end like this." Carlos spoke._

"_It's okay, Carlos. None of us meant for it to end like this. I wish I never got involved with those people. But we can't change the past. I'm scared for you, Carlos. I don't want this to affect wherever your future may lead. Please, Carlos, stay safe." Jaime said. The officer then took the phone and hung it up. The officer grabbed her by the forearm and pulled Jaime away, the girl waved one last time._

"_Bye, Jaime." Carlos whispered._

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Okay so this has been a work in progress for about a month now and I really don't know where I am going with this. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I realized it was far too long where I was taking it. So now I am open to suggestions, and for now, I am leaving it as an open one-shot. May inspiration one day hit me like a brick to the face (Tom & Jerry style, please! LOL). So again, ANY suggestions (including pairing ideas, genre ideas, plot suggestions, ending suggestions, writing suggestions etc.) please leave in a Review or PM me PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Iris

Big Time Rush fanfic

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: In case I forgot this in Chapter 1, I do not own BTR or anything else mentioned within this story, besides the story plot itself.

Author's Note: **To those who have already read Ch. 1: you may want to re-read it as I have edited it slightly and I have personally corrected errors. For those of you that are too lazy to: I changed Carlos' previous location to Wisconsin, rather than Detroit mostly unimportant info :P** So as I said in Chapter One, I still have no idea where I am taking this. I would like to note that this is surely not one of my top priorities at the moment so please feel free to find other glorious fanfiction while you wait on me!~

Plot Summary* Update: Carlos is haunted by his childhood memories. Things he's seen, no child should. And now, that things have leaked, only more memories haunt him. Carlos had finally let things go, and rebuilt his broken bridges, to watch them tumble down. Who will help him repair them?

~I don't have a set pairing in mind, but we will see where things go. I may from time to time put up a "Plot Summary Update" like above, just to keep things fresh in your minds. Anyways... ONWARDS!

* * *

><p>"Well, you just gave us a bit of a scare, Carlos. We will have to hold you overnight, now, then Mrs. Knight can take you home." the doctor said. He pat Carlos' foot before turning and leaving the room. Carlos looked out the tiny window, seeing the doctor talking to Logan, James, Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Kelly.<p>

As much as he wanted to, Carlos fought the tug of sleep. After a few moments, Kendall and Mrs. Knight came in. "Hey, Carlos!" Mrs. Knight says. Kendall waves a tiny bit, as if Carlos was the kid in the class that no one speaks to. Honestly, it hurt Carlos. "Kendall, honey, if you don't want to say anything, leave. I'm tired of you boys treating Carlos like a monster! I made that mistake once, and now I realize how it hurts him!" Mrs. Knight fought. _For Carlos!_ Kendall immediately looked guilty and was about to apologize- or so it looked. He muttered something similar to an 'fuck you' and left quickly, appearing to leave the hospital as well. Mrs. Knight gawked after him, then sighed. "I am so sorry, Carlos."

Carlos sighed, then chuckled. "They- they don't even know what really happened. They treat me like I'm going to pull a gun on them. I've never even held a gun! I was 13!" Carlos spoke, a bit loudly. Kelly then walked in- well, more like ran.

"C- Carlos!" She shouted.

"Kelly! What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kelly simply grabbed the remote from Carlos' hands and changed it to the news. After finding the story had passed, she flipped to another news station to find it just starting.

_The news anchor shuffled his papers. "Next, we have a shocking, building, story. Well known recording artist of the band, Big Time Rush, Carlos Garcia, has been reported to have been in a gang shooting in western Wisconsin. There his brother shot an elderly individual and all but Carlos where killed or sent to prison, as they held no evidence on the child. Now, sources say that they have seen Carlos holding guns before and believe he is still a very dangerous person." The news anchor then switched subjects._

"Carlos... I don't know how this happened or what's going on but-" Kelly started, before Carlos cut in.

"I'm not trying to be mean when I say this, but can you both leave? I just- I need to rest." Carlos said. Mrs. Knight and Kelly both gave him sympathetic looks before leaving. When the door closed behind them, Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry, Papá." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jaime?" Carlos asked. No one replied. "Jon?" Carlos spoke again. "Angél?" Carlos tried finally. None had answered him. Finally, Carlos opened his eyes to find he was in a cold jail cell. A large police officer was awake beyond the door, as if to ensure he didn't escape. "S- sir? Where am I?" Carlos asked innocently.<em>

"_You're in the police station, cell 10, to be exact. Your friends' trial is being held now. Think they're sentencing her to 15-20 years. Don't know why. Seems to me you two had little to nothing to do with it. Anyways they decided you only had to stay overnight and when the trial is over they will ask their questions. Then you're free to go. And I suggest you go. Far away from whatever the hell happened." the policeman said._

_Suddenly, three officers walked by carrying Jaime. Two were at her sides, one behind her. "Jaime!" Carlos yelled. "I'm sorry, Jaime!" She turned her head and mouthed, 'It's okay. Not your fault.' Before being tugged to the entrance. A few moments later, two detectives (or at least that's what Carlos assumed they were) opened his cell door and dragged him to an interrogation room._

* * *

><p>Katie slammed the door behind her, ignoring the fact her so-called "brothers" were behind her. She abruptly screamed and threw herself on the couch, successfully hogging the entire thing. A few moments later, Kendall came in, holding a bloody nose with a tissue and telling Katie to move her feet. "Gonna apologize to Carlos tomorrow?" Katie asked innocently.<p>

Kendall glared at her and attempted to move the little girl's legs, but one-handed with a stubborn Katie on his hands, Kendall sighed in defeat. "Fine, Katie."

"Hmm... No. You don't mean it. You can sit on this couch when you're sincere." Katie said simply.

Kendall sighed again. About to leave in defeat, he nearly bumped into Logan. "You can't sit on the couch. Katie won't let us." Kendall explained.

Logan sighed and smiled. "I heard you two arguing. I'm actually looking for James though." Kendall pondered for a moment when Katie suddenly spoke up.

"Uhm, actually James is at the hospital. He talked Kelly into letting him go back and apologizing to Carlos, with supervision of course." Katie replied lamely, sucked into the television.

For some reason, this struck a nerve within both boys.

* * *

><p>"...And I just wanted you to know I am sorry for the way I've been treating you. You know I don't care whatever happened in your past. You're the same Carlos I met three years ago." James said. He sat in the chair beside Carlos' bed.<p>

Carlos reached out and hugged him. "Thank you, James. I needed this."

Kelly smiled, then cleared her throat. "It's about time to go, James. Carlos, you need some rest."

James and Carlos released each other and James headed for the door when Carlos asked in a somewhat frightened voice, "You are gonna come back, right James?"

"Everyday." James replied and smiled. He shut the door behind him and Carlos smiled, pulling the sheets over his head.

* * *

><p>When the apartment door closed, James noticed something was wrong. Suddenly, Kendall and Logan were dragging him into the kitchen, stern looks upon their faces. "Would you like to explain why you and Carlos are friends again?" Logan asked, in a rather bitchy voice.<p>

James suddenly shoved the two away and looked them in the face seriously, "Do either of you know what he is going through? Only a few days ago, he was the light of the group, we were his best friends and nothing could tear us apart. But then _this_ happened and he is nothing but a plague to you two. I thought I would've been the worst, because I love being here and singing and everything, but I gave that up, because carlos is my **best **friend. I thought he was your guys' too." James pushed past them and ventured to his room.

'What have I done?' passed through both boys' heads.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Carlos,<em>

_ I know your Papi didn't want us talking, but I get lonely around here and you are the only one I ever want to write to. I know this isn't "healthy" but I just don't want to lose the only person I have left. If I ever get out of here, I want to see you again, Carlos! Anyways, I don't have much to say, not like I have a life in prison. Which is funny, because we play The Game of Life all the time. Probably one of those subliminal message things (they'd let us play Monopoly if 'go to jail' wasn't an option). Well, I hope to hear from you soon, Carlos, so you can tell me all about your life since... you know._

_ -Jaime_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: yea this is short but at least I posted something! I don't plan on this being too long so please gimme ideas peeps! Lol in the next episode the pairing will be finalized (as you can tell from the summary I'm thinking Kenlos) and Carlos' situation will be cleared up if not in that chapter then in the next. By the way, I don't plan on it being a full-fledged pairing, just a 'hint-hint' kinda thing. Ah, you'll see! Lol see you next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Iris

Chapter 3

Now it's officially Kenlos!

Author's Note: So I hate to throw this out there but I started this _before_ the holidays so please excuse my late-ness!

Carlos entered his room one last time before he left. Because it was near Christmas time, a time they spent at the Palm Woods last year, Gustavo and Kelly agreed that a week long vacation would be okay. What the other boys did not know, is that Carlos is going home. To Minnesota. Only for the week, but he didn't even have the heart to tell them. However, telling James was inevitable, seeing how the two shared a room together.

"So, this is goodbye? I think we're all gonna miss you, Carlos." James said. He sighed, grabbing the last bag and heading out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p><p>

James gave Carlos a hug, before watching the Latino disappear into the interior of the airport, James not being allowed with him past that point. He sighed, dreading going back to 2J. Mrs. Knight would either cry or scream at him, Kendall would probably become emotionless, Logan would become angry, Katie would be a mystery.

James sighed again, before climbing back into the BTR-Mobile and driving away from the airport.

* * *

><p><p>

Mrs. Knight yawned, pouring a cup of coffee, when suddenly, she heard the soft click of the door unlocking, then the door opened, and a silent James stepped in. "Oh! You scared me, James! Where have you been, so early in the morning?" she asked.

James smiled a bit before sitting down at the table. "Can we first have breakfast and gather everyone, so I only have to tell it once?" he asked softly. Mrs. Knight simply nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation. She sipped her coffee slowly, awaiting the arrival of the others.

Kendall, Katie, and finally Logan piled into the room one after another (with space, of course) when James announced: "Well, here I go. Granted, I bet it sounded more... right, when Carlos himself said it, but anyways... Carlos, after getting out of the hospital said he wanted to go home- needed to. He said he was worried how this affected his father, and more importantly, how it affected Jaime. I don't exactly know why that is so important to him, never felt right asking, so I drove him to the airport and bid him farewell, for the week."

Like James expected, Mrs. Knight was in tears, as was Katie. Kendall looked blank, but in a way, like he had already been crying for a thousand years. Logan, on the other hand, looked ready to bitch James out, so he stepped his foot out. "Listen, I am just the messenger, and a dear friend of Carlos'. For the past few days, you two have been nothing but mean to him. I think he needs the vacation, and if you disagree, take it out on him, not me. In fact, if you are so upset, then maybe you should take a look at how you and everyone else has treated him, and ponder why he needs this vacation." And with that, James stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><p>

Carlos sighed, pulling the rented truck up the Minnesota driveway of his old house, awaiting his father to come out and pull him into a familiar hug. But the man never stepped foot outside. No one did. He almost cried at that, until he remembered that he never informed them of his arrival. He sighed happily at that and pulled his two suitcases from the bed of his rental truck. He walked up to the door and knocked twice.

Almost immediately, an elder woman, Carlos' _abuelo_ answered the door. Mrs. San-Garcia was a nice lady, but when she recognized Carlos, she immediately dropped her ever-present grin, and nearly slammed the door on his face, had her son not seen his son from the hallway. "Carlos, _mi hijo_! Come in, come in!" Carlos' father said. He then addressed his mother. "Mother, please do not treat Carlos like he is a monster. You _know _it was Angél who got Carlos into this mess. Even his friend was dragged into it. Do not punish Carlos for what he has gone through. If you distrust him or disrespect him, then I think it fair if you ignore him, but mistreat him in anyway and I will see to it you are thrown out of my house. He is _my child_, Mother. Do not think I would choose you, who was rarely there for me, over the child I solely raised."

(A/N: A note on Mrs. San-Garcia. This is what I decided to call Carlos' Grandmother simply so she was not to be confused with Carlos' mother. The theory would be that she hyphenated her name (Garcia) with her husband's (San) but when she had Carlos' dad, she dropped her husband's name from the birth certificate. We'll call Mr. Garcia, Roberto because I'm assuming that's how Carlos get's his middle name, but that's just my guess and I'd rather not write Mr. Garcia a billion times this chapter when I'll be writing Mrs. San-Garcia a few times already!)

Carlos nearly applauded his father. Mrs. San-Garcia turned towards the stairs and took her sweet time climbing to her room. Roberto turned to his son. "Hey, Carlos, let me get one of those suitcases." And he promptly grabbed one of his son's bags right from his hands. He carried it over in front of the stairs. He began to climb one of the steps when Carlos finally noticed it.

"Papi, you're limping. What happened?" Carlos asked. Roberto looked at his son, but couldn't find the strength to tell him. Mrs. San-Garcia then peered over the ledge, hearing the question from her room.

"He was shot in the leg." She said simply. "Why do you think I'm here? He was shot, then released from duty, and given surgery, luckily they covered it. He now has a bit of trouble walking, and I'm in better lifting shape than he is." She stated. Carlos almost became angry at her, before he noticed his father's arm begin to tremble. He immediately grabbed the suitcase from him and sprinted up the stairs. He dropped off his suitcases and then dashed back to Roberto.

"Papi, please, relax. I will be okay, just get settled downstairs and then we can talk." Carlos said. Roberto nodded and continued to the living room. Carlos looked to his grandmother, but she simply turned and retreated to her room. Carlos thought suddenly, _'How will I ever be able to return to L.A., knowing my Papi is in pain?' _but he brushed the thought aside for the moment, and entered the living room.

Kendall stood from the couch, stalking over to the kitchen, when Katie groaned, "When will you stop sulking and just call him?" Kendall looked surprised but simply shook his head. Katie sighed and kicked Kendall's shin. She pulled the phone from the hook and dialed Carlos' cell. She waited until a certain boy's voice came on and she spoke, "Cheer up Kendall. He's sulking." And simply handed the phone to Kendall.

He stared agape until he heard Carlos say, "Kendall? What's the matter?"

"I- I'm sorry for the way we- I've been treating you. I know I've been the worst. I- I can't explain why, just that it's something... personal that I'm not ready to share yet. But I really am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way, Carlos!" Kendall breathed out a sigh.

He could hear Carlos sigh on the other line as well. "It's okay, Kendall. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about whatever it is bothering you. And I'm sorry, too. For leaving the way I did. Listen, I'm glad you- or rather _Katie_-" Carlos paused and chuckled, indicating he was joking, "called. I need you guys to know I'll be okay, I just needed to do this, at least for the holidays. Anyways, I have to go now, I'm meeting Jaime in a few minutes and I'd rather not be rude. I'll talk to you later *hon- er, Kendall!" and with that, the call ended.

Kendall returned the phone, looking just as blank-faced as before. _'Did he almost call me..'_

_~End~_

A/N: I know it's odd to end this here but it's been a long while since I've updated and the next chapter has a better theme to it then where this would go. Also, on a side-note, I'm sorry I don't update often. I find it hard to write on a constant time frame so try not to follow intently (don't hear that often huh?) I don't want reviews saying I need to update NOW cause I can't. So, with that I DO encourage you to review, and I shall see you again soon!

P.S. If you review I shall try to give you a preview of the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Iris  
>Pairing: KendallCarlos  
>Disclaimer: In case I haven't used one, and just to be sure, I do <strong>not <strong>own Big Time Rush, their music, or anything else you may recognize within this fic.

Author's Note: Sorry if I'm a little late in posting. I have gotten very distracted and to be honest I haven't watched BTR since last summer. I also haven't read much BTR fiction recently. Well, in hopes that hasn't deteriorated my writing, onwards with the fic!

* * *

><p>Carlos sat at the bench, looking around as other people sat at tables and inmates were sitting across from them. An officer came in and Carlos began to shake. His hands were flat on the table, causing the entire table to shake. Apparently it happens often because no one glanced at him. The officer that entered the room was followed by a second, holding Jaime by the forearm. She looked frightened, but brightened up when she spotted Carlos. The officer undid her handcuffs, nodding to the other officer.<p>

"Well, how are you?" Jaime asked, placing her hands on top of Carlos' shaking ones. "I heard about your success. I'm glad for you, Carlos. I'm glad you managed to put all of this behind you. I- I'm sorry I keep bringing it back to haunt you. But I **need** you to know, I did **not** want to ruin you. I don't know how things got out..." Suddenly, Jaime began crying.

Carlos, taking a deep breath, spoke, "I am the one that should be sorry. I can't believe I let them put you in here. You didn't do anything wrong!" Carlos shushed a sob. "It's going to be okay, Jaime... It will be."

* * *

><p>Kendall paced the floor, James and Logan looking at him. He mumbled, unaware the other two could hear him. " I mean, I guess I love him, but he can't do this to me! He can't just up and leave! I know, I'll chase him down and drag him home, I'll bring him back to me! I mean, I know he left for a reason, but he can't possibly just leave us! Not after we've been through! Maybe I just need to wait things through... Maybe he will come back to me... I don't even know if he really does love me. It was a common error... I think..."<p>

Suddenly, James stopped him, Logan telling him, "Kendall, stop it! We all miss him. It has only been a few days, but that's regardless. If he doesn't return by next weekend, we will go get him, together."

Kendall sniffled, nodding. Mrs. Knight entered, having been watching silently from the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand. "I agree, Logan. But from what I hear. Mr. Garcia is in pretty rough shape. We might have to just visit. But, listen, that's not important right now, let's just focus on the task at hand: Katie's birthday party, please boys?" Mrs. Knight asked. Almost immediately, the three boys fled, "NEVER AGAIN!" Kendall shouted.

Unknowingly, Katie was sniffling in her room. She missed Carlos the most. And though her birthday was in two days, she could care less about a party. Why? Her number one party guest was absent.

_~Flashback~_

_Katie sat at the table, blowing out six candles. "What did you wish for?" Mrs. Knight asked._

"_No, I can't tell you!" Katie said. She smiled though when her brother came from behind her and tickled her. Carlos made silly faces in front of her, Logan said silly words, and James sang a silly song. It was a funny overload to her._

"_Okay boys, let her breathe!" Mrs. Knight called. As the four boys got up, Katie tugged on Carlos' shirt, silently asking him to stay behind. He nodded to the others, and Mrs. Knight, signaling an 'Okay'._

"_Carlos? Can I tell you what I wished for?" Katie asked. "I don't think I should have asked for it, but I did." Carlos nodded, signaling for her to continue. "I- I asked for a daddy. I've seen the way Kendall acts when he is around your dad and I know he wants one, but I **also** know that the last time I asked for one, he was mean, and I don't want a mean daddy. So can I take it back?"_

_Tears came to Carlos' eyes as the six-year-old spoke. "Yes, if you want to take it back, you can Katie. How about this: the next time you make a birthday wish, be selfish; ask for something for yourself, and if your Mom asks what you wished for, tell her. Your birthday is the one day that's all about you! Be selfish." Carlos hugged little Katie to him. "You are too young to be thinking all the things that you do, Katie. You are a great little sister, even if you aren't mine."_

~End Flashback~

Katie wiped her eyes and exited her room. She looked over to her mom and smiled. "It's okay, mom. I'm getting a little- a little old for a birthday party anyways." Mrs. Knight looked at her knowingly, though.

She nodded and whispered. "It's okay, Katie. I miss him too."

* * *

><p>Jaime looked at Carlos, knowingly. "I can see why you left. I can't believe nobody sees what this is doing to <em>you!<em>" An officer came by, lifting Jaime up by the arm again.

Carlos stood with her, saying, "I'll be back soon, Jaime!" They waved as Jaime was led out of the conference room. Carlos exited then, returning to his vehicle.

He drove home, expecting his father and grandmother to be there, but for some reason, the house was empty. "Hello?" Carlos called. When no one answered, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered his room. He glanced at the walls, remembering the way the room looked before he left. He smiled, before turning to his suitcase and gathering his phone from one of the pockets.

_Message 1: "Carlos, it's your father. Your grandmother and I had to go to town, we'll be back soon."_

_Message deleted._

_Message 2: "Carlos! It's Camille! I wanted to know if you would be back for the party we're throwing for Katie? She really misses you! Please call me or Mrs. Knight back soon!"_

_Message saved._

_Message 3: "Carlos? It's Kendall I-"_

_Message saved._

Carlos sighed, throwing his phone on the bed. He really didn't want to think about what he almost called Kendall. 'Gosh he probably thinks I treat him like a wife. Ha! As if-' "Carlos? We're home!" Roberto called. Carlos stopped thinking and bounded down the steps, helping his father into the house and grabbing some grocery bags.

"Hey, Dad? I- I was wondering if I could go back to Hollywood for a few days? Kendall's little sister is having her 12th birthday Saturday and I have to help them plan a party for her." Carlos asks when everything has been put away. He feels like a child, sitting before his father, asking permission to leave home.

"Carlos, you're an adult now, I was getting along just fine. I appreciate your help, but you don't need to baby me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Roberto answered him.

Mrs. San-Garcia looked over the railing, carrying some groceries and muttered loud enough for Carlos to hear, "What do you think I've been doing for the last 8 months?" Then she scattered to the upstairs bathroom.

Carlos, eyes-wide, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Shh... It's okay, son. I'll be okay. You go home and celebrate your little friend's birthday. Just remember to visit me and Jaime alright?" Roberto asked.

"Yes, Papi! Thank you. I'm going to pack and book a flight. I'll miss you, Papi. Now go, rest." Carlos spoke. Roberto obliged, heading up the steps with the help of his son.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight sighed, sitting on the windowsill that overlooked the city. He looked across the skyline and awed at the midnight beauty. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Kendall, is that you? It's Kelly. I have good news on Katie's birthday, but don't tell her!" The woman spoke quickly, but Kendall was used to it by now.

"Okay, spill."

"Carlos is coming home as a surprise."

"What! Why didn't he call and tell me?" Kendall pondered aloud.

"He said he didn't want to risk Katie getting a hold of your phone and him accidentally telling her the surprise."

Kendall nodded in understanding, before realizing Kelly couldn't see him. "Oh, right. That makes sense. Well that's great news, Kelly. I can't wait to see him. Listen, I should get to bed now. I'll see you on B-Day right?"

"Yea, see you then, Kendall. Oh and Logan told me to tell you to stop moping now. Bye, then." And she hung up.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I think this was a short chapter. Sorry I didn't get out those chapter previews. I didn't realize how difficult it would be! Well, I have the next chapter all planned out, but I need a break from BTR so excuse me if I don't post the next chapter before anything else. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't plan on abandoning this fic, but why not help me out? I would REALLY appreciate it!

Smile, it makes everyone happier! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Iris

Kenlos

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, their show, music, or anything else you may recognize in this fic.

A/N: This chapter will focus more on Carlos' feelings and fears (which also means it is an extremely short chapter). Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the crime and all the other drama.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat, waiting for his plane to arrive. As he sat there, he pulled out his phone and entered his voice mail number. He put it to his ear as the message began to play.<p>

"_Hey, Carlos, it's Kendall. I just wanted to ask you about what you said. You- you were going to call me something and it's been stuck in my head. I know it was just my mind probably playing games with me but I had to ask if you... m-meant anything by it? It's probably nothing. Um, I guess you can answer me later. Bye, Carlos."_

Carlos shook his head, unsure of what to say. Though Kendall wasn't here, he felt he had to say something. He stood up, gathering his small carry-on bag as the others did so too, he having missed the announcement that the plane had arrived. He stepped into the long path leading to the airplane. _'What to say? What to do? Gosh, I hope I don't get there early.'_ Carlos thinks to himself.

~Skip~

As Carlos relaxed into his seat, sitting in the upper-class section (despite his wishes) he began to fall asleep. A steward asked him if he'd like something to stay awake during the next hour but Carlos simply refused, enjoying his time to rest. He didn't, however, ask for the dreams that followed.

_Carlos stood, watching as a a vision of himself and his Grandmother played out, both were weeping. "I didn't mean to leave him home all alone." Mrs. San-Garcia sobbed, "he said he wouldn't go upstairs!" She cried again. The two continued sobbing as the paramedics took his father's body out the door._

_**Scene Change:** Carlos entered the apartment, happy. However when he looked around, he saw Katie wasn't there. The only one there was Kendall, and he was sobbing. "Why did you leave me, Carlos? I love you! I- I want to hold you, comfort you, and make sure all your troubles go away at night. W- won't you let me love you, Carlos?" he asked though he didn't acknowledge Carlos at all._

_**Scene Change:** A crowd gathered around the two teens being taken away to prison. Unknown at the time, the girl was holding a letter in her hands. It was the one thing she needed to be set free. It was Jon and Angél's confessions to their crimes, and admitting she and the other boy were at no fault. She didn't know what would happen from there, but as the officer pushed her head into the police car, she smiled._

_**Scene Change: **Jaime grabbed Carlos' hands. "Please, understand, Carlos. It was either me or you. Maybe you think I'm selfish, and I probably am, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I mean, how could I prove you were innocent?" She asked, an off smile on her face. She got up and nodded to the officer. "I'm sorry, Carlos." The officer came by and grabbed Carlos by the arm. "Let's go." The officer muttered._

Carlos awoke from his dream(s) just as the plane landed. As it came to a stop, the steward came by and looked at Carlos, as if affirming his beliefs, then continued to the front of the plane. He opened the door out and said loud enough for those in the back to hear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you gather your things, please allow the elderly to go ahead of you. We hope you had a good flight and enjoy the rest of your day." Carlos looked like he was ready to bolt out of there, but he allowed those ahead of him to go first, then almost charging out of the plane.

He nearly stopped when he got to the open area. Before him was a mob of people. Some were folk from Minnesota, others press, some fans too. He immediately ran across the hall and avoided nearly all of them. He found a storage closet that was luckily empty. He closed the door and leaned against it. _'How could I be so stupid,'_ Carlos thought, _'to think that all of this would be settled when I got home?'_

Suddenly, a soft voice came through the door. "Carlos?" Mrs. Knight called. "Carlos are you there? Kelly called in Security, just in case. C'mon, let's get you out of here." Carlos peaked open the door and saw the mob was gone. He then saw Mrs. Knight's warm, comforting face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Carlos whispered, wiping the silent tears from his face.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you so much for those that reviewed and are reading! I hope you plan on reviewing, even if this is a short chapter. I promise the next chapter has the birthday party and more of the drama is resolved. I can't promise another update soon, but I can promise you will be seeing me again! Until then!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Iris

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Big Time Rush nor anything else you may recognize. The plot however is solely mine.

A/N: Although I am still quite uncertain of the whereabouts of my train tracks, I am quite certain this is Katie's Birthday party chapter. I cannot promise it will be as mushy or dramatic as you hope, but despite that I ask that you PLEASE E&R (enjoy and review).

Carlos sat in Mrs. Knight's vehicle silent as a mouse, afraid of speech for the moment. He was afraid she would scold him, or perhaps coddle him, neither of which he could take at the moment. So, they sat, Mrs. Knight had decided not to say anything either, afraid it might provoke him. It sounded rude, but she supposed he may want his space anyways. Either way, when they pulled up to the Palm Woods, both plastered smiles upon their faces, no matter how unreal they looked.

Though Katie was still out with Kendall, as to keep it a surprise, there was still a "party" going so it would be all about Katie when she got here and she would know it. As the others mingled, and Mrs. Knight and some other adults got things started for Katie, Carlos shrugged off a bag from his shoulder and James came over and grabbed his suitcase. "I'm glad your back," James said to him, "Kendall was getting irritable." and James laughed at that. Carlos tried to, he really did, but he couldn't find much humour in it, unfortunately. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them.

"Ahem, so how have things been?" Carlos asked, trying to move things away from the subject of the blonde haired boy across the room. He followed James, who was slightly ahead of him, as they trekked to their room. Carlos immediately noticed when he opened the door that his cleaning abilities are, indeed, not contagious. Despite popular belief, Carlos is a _very_ clean person. James, on the other hand, is not.

"Haha, things have been good. Though I can tell you have not missed cleaning up my messes." James replied.

"It's okay, James. I'm glad to be home, I'll clean up later when I unpack. Let's just go back to the party so we don't miss it when Katie comes in!" Carlos said. James dropped Carlos' suitcase on his bed and headed to the door. Carlos dropped the duffel bag on his bed as well and turned to the door. He was surprised, however to find Logan and Kendall there along with James. The other two boys tackled Carlos in a bear hug.

"We missed you, Carlos." Logan said. Kendall nodded, agreeing. "Plus, now we won't have to face Gustavo's wrath alone!"

Carlos laughed. "Okay as happy as I am to see you guys I really want to be downstairs before Katie gets here, you know this is really important to me." The other boys nodded and got off him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, jumping from various places as Katie entered the apartment. She was shocked, of course, but even still her eyes scanned the room quickly, searching for the only person who could make this day a happy one. And when she spotted him, she looked even more shocked.

As she recovered from her shock, Carlos stepped forward. "Happy Birthday, Katie!" He said, offering her the fully candle-lit cake.

She looked tempted to hug Carlos over the cake, but through her tears she closed her eyes and blew out the candles, making her wish. Carlos put the cake on the table so Mrs. Knight could cut it and Carlos got armfuls of Katie. "I'm so glad you're here, Carlos!" She whispered.

"Me too." He said, also crying. "So," he said, both wiping the tears from their eyes, "what did you wish for?"

"You know I can't tell you that!" she said, giggling now. "If I tell you, it might not come true!" Carlos laughed, and others did too, a happy essence in the air.

Katie was given a piece of cake first, as per tradition. Although she wanted desperately to stay near Carlos, she still mingled with other people too.

Suddenly, something caught Carlos' eye. "Today we gather news that famous singer Carlos Garcia's inmate friend Jaime was just released from prison today. She was released early on good behaviour. There is no word as to her plans, or the plans of the singer who just returned to LA this afternoon."

Carlos dropped his eyes to the floor, the room gone silent. "Hey, Carlos, it's okay. Everybody here knows you didn't do anything!" Katie said.

However, at that moment, one of the patrons, none of the boys sure who he was right then, decided to shout, "_He's_ the one causing all the trouble!" And at that last moment, Carlos broke. He stormed out of the apartment, too fast for anyone to go after him.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. There has been going on a lot lately and as I've probably said a BILLION times, I have no idea where I am going with this. But it's going, I guess that's the important. And I promise to never abandon this, though I can't promise I won't throw out some drama and rush for some kind of an end. So with that blah, I say, "Until next time, friends!"


	7. Chapter 7

Iris - Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry to throw this out there like this and yes it's quite short (I think) but I wanted to try writing this on my iPad and see if it was still okay. So I'm sorry in advance for the format (style?) change. and yes, I'm still here. Dwindling, but still here.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat upon the roof, not necessarily believing anyone would be looking for him, let alone find him. So when a very alarmed looking Kendall burst open the door to the rooftop, he was surprised to say the least. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, sighed, then turned back to look over the edge.<p>

"I'm not contemplating jumping, if that's what you're worried about." Carlos assured. He was surprised when a warm hand touched the middle of his back and another rested atop his own folded hands.

And then an assuring voice called out to him, "I'll admit I was worried. I'm more so just glad I found you. I think I was a little afraid you'd run home again. I mean, I know you don't want to stay here, but we're all glad you're back. I can't decide if Katie or Gustavo is the happiest to have you back!" he finished with a laugh.

"But what about you?" Carlos asked rhetorically. Unfortunately for his air of comfort, Kendall didn't take it rhetorically.

"I- I think I'm the one that missed you the most, if not Katy. But on some levels, I don't know if- if I'm the happiest to have you back. Don't get me wrong!" he quickly added, "I really am glad to have you back! But- but that puts me in a position I don't know if I'm really ready to deal with. And Carlos-" he tries, but before he could say whatever it was he was going to say, the door opened and Katie entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! When Kenny didn't come back I didn't know what happened and I couldn't bear the thought you both left me at that party alone." she offered.

Kendall looked as if he was about to say something but instead Carlos stood and turned away from Kendall, away from the edge of the rooftop. "It's fine, Katie. I'm sorry I left like that. Tonight was supposed to be all about you but I inadvertently made it about me." Carlos awkwardly bowed before hugging her. "Come on, let's all go back inside."

He took Kendall's hand as well as Katie's and together they returned to 2J. Unaware to Carlos, however, Kendall and Katie sent worried glances to each other.

~Change~

Jaime looked out the window of the bus, glad to finally be free from the dreadful prison. Although when she talked to Carlos she downplayed the horrors of prison, it was worse than you could imagine. Sure she had friends, but there were bullies and of course the "trials" as she liked to call them.

_The "trials" were what the true murderers of the prison ran. Some of the "trials" were as simple as giving your lunch up all week. Other "trials" were much worse. One, one that Jaime herself had to take part in, was an operation of sorts. It was a tradition really, and Jaime suspected that the guards were in on it. A group of the middle class inmates (from high-stakes burglary to murder 1) were sent on a mission of sorts to steal either a lunch maid's set of keys or a guard's keys. Now most would think simply that the guard is going to be way harder because of the high-security. What really happens is the maids' keys are given to Gertrude (the cook) and she locks them in a vault. On the other hand, guards keep them when they sleep. Wait for one to sleep on duty and wammo! You got the keys. Unfortunately, they always catch you, so no one really wins, but it was entertaining. Especially when Jaime got to watch others shriek in terror when one of them got caught._

Jaime awoke from the dream, not remembering falling asleep. She apparently awoke because the bus stopped. She noticed the bus stop was at a correctional facility, much like the one she just left. "Don't worry, Jaime. Your stop is next." The kind bus driver told her. After she took a deep breath of calm, she noticed that no one got on the bus. "Unfortunately, you're the only one, this time. Sometimes I'm glad I'm just the driver." She added. She motioned Jaime to come to the front of the bus while they were stopped. "Now listen, young lady. When we get there, there will probably all kinds of press. Don't say a word, just keep going. Keep walking until your lawyer shows up. You're free now, let all your troubles go!"

And Jaime did as she was told. And honestly, it made her feel like a dove. She was finally free. But before she could be finally free, she realized something. First, she must free another person's soul.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is where I will be ending this chapter. I realize these seem to be getting shorter and that's either because my story is coming closer and closer to a close, or because the plot is thinning away from me. For that I'm sorry. I hope the story isn't thinning away as much as I suspect. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this story still! Please continue reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

**Iris**

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: I just have a quick little note here I hope. I wanted to point out Jaime's name is in fact spelled J-A-I-M-E and is pronounced like we might say "High-May". I used this choice because you can tell a lot by a person's name (or at least, that's how I feel). I felt it was especially important in this (possibly the last) chapter because she plays a very important role now. Anyways, thanks to all my readers. I'm afraid we are coming to a close, most likely in this chapter. So, enjoy, my friends!

Carlos opened the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. However, once he saw just who was standing on the other side, he jumped, grabbed her hand and drug her inside. "What do you think you're doing? You need to schedule these things! You can't just show up here. I- I mean, I'm glad to see you, _free_, and all, but still."

"I'm sorry, Carlos." Jaime said, though it was arguable just how sympathetic she was. "Speaking of scheduling, I have a press conference scheduled for the the seven of us around three o'clock. And yes, you have to go. I have a plan to clear things up." She said. To which Carlos just glared.

"Fine," he said, "listen, everyone else is asleep so will- erm- you know what, just stay right here please. Or, actually just go sit on the couch." He led her to the couch then went in the direction of Katie and Mrs. Knight's rooms. Jaime could hear what he told them (you learn there is no such thing as privacy in prison).

"Listen, Jaime showed up this morning without notice... I'm sorry Mrs. Knight... Well I was wondering if you might help cook breakfast while I go wake everyone up before they stumble in there without notice and freak out on her... Thank you so much Mrs. Knight!" He then sprinted out of there, waved at Jaime in passing before heading in the other direction, towards his and the other boys' rooms. From there, she couldn't hear what he said.

"Oh, so you're the famed Jaime?" Katie said, looking Jaime up and down.

"Yes, that is me. Oh, and I bet you are Katie. Carlos told me so much about you, including you're personality." Jaime added, winking.

Katie laughed at that. "Well, I suppose if you're a friend of Carlos' you're alright." Katie said, then asked, "So how long are you staying?" which caught Jaime off guard, because it made it sound as if she was expected to.

"Erm, I'm not. I am just here to clear Carlos' name today and then- and then I'm going to find my own place in the world. I think it will help Carlos more." Jaime said. Katie nodded, but wouldn't look Jaime in the eyes afterwords.

At about that time they heard a door slam and simultaneously Mrs. Knight entered the kitchen, starting breakfast. Once the food started cooking, she turned to Jaime. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother. I have temporary custody of all four boys though."

Jaime nodded. "Glad to meet you. Carlos always said you were just like a mother to him. I'm sorry- I'm Jaime but from what I gather you all know that."

Suddenly, an angry Logan stormed out of the apartment. Carlos, James, and Kendall appeared soon after, staring at the door. "Um, guys, this is Jaime." Carlos said, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I will gather Logan." Carlos said, before rushing after his friend.

Jaime nodded, the only one seeming to take in his words. James stepped forward then. "Well, I'm-"

"James. I know. Carlos has told me a lot about you. The good parts- always sticking up for him and your friends. And also your great voice and looks. And the selfish parts- namely your evident narcissism but that's not for me to judge." She paused. "And you must be Kendall." She said, turning to the blonde boy. "You are the one I was more anxious to meet. Carlos has told me everything about you. Maybe he has romanticized a few parts but still. I can see why he lo-" but she was interrupted when Carlos basically dragged a kicking and screaming Logan into the apartment.

"I don't wanna meet that bitch! Look at what she's done to us! I can't help but blame her!" And other phrases seemed to come from Logan but when he noticed where he was he shut up, stood and apologized to Mrs. Knight, stumbling on his words. "I- I'm r-real-ly sorry Mrs.- Mrs. Knig-ht." he said. But, much like how he was ignoring Jaime, Mrs. Knight ignored Logan.

On the contrary, Jaime got up from the couch and walked by Carlos. "Are you guys sure this is Logan?" she asked humorously, "I remember Carlos saying he was a very bright fellow who always outsmarted him and when he got nervous he was kind of silly. He always was afraid to act out and he almost always had his nose in a book. Surely I can't judge you from what I saw, but surely this is not who you usually are?" Jaime asked, directly to Logan.

But the smart boy just turned his head off to the side and blushed, ashamed of his actions. "Well, anyways, we best get ready," Jaime said. "The news cast is expecting all seven of us." As this was news to the rest of the family, many looked at her as if she was nuts. "What?" she asked, oblivious to _their_ obliviousness.

Around two o'clock Jaime stood before the family; Carlos dressed in a dark blue shirt with a black biker jacket and gray pants, Kendall dressed in a gray shirt with a tan jacket and blue jeans, James was wearing just a black shirt and black pants (despite Mrs. Knight's protests), and finally Logan wore a light gray jacket over a black-and-white-striped shirt with gray pants. Mrs. Knight wore a red dress with her hair in a bun while Katie (despite her own refusals) wore a light blue dress and had her hair back in a ponytail. Jaime herself actually had been wearing business-like attire; a black jacket over a purplish blouse with a black skirt, her hair also in a bun.

Once they were all gathered and approved of by the two older females, Jaime announced: "Okay, so we are ready to get to your studio now, right? I do believe Kelly- it was Kelly wasn't it?- has everything set up by now." Jaime smiled and led the way out the door. Once the rest of them collected their shock they followed, rushed to keep up.

"So, Mrs. Tuyo, can you tell us what _really _happened?" a news reporter asked of Jaime. She stood up by the microphones, next to Carlos and the other family members, Kelly and Gustavo however were off to the side, next to the plug-ins in case things got too personal.

"Yes, I can..." she said, he voice trailed as she began to recite from memory, the events that went on that day, from _her_ point of view.

_The lights on Peterson Street were dimly lit, the four of us using one of these streetlamps to go over the plan. When I first heard of my brother's idea to help Angél with his 'hit', I was very skeptic. I'm not saying that I'm innocent or that what was going on wasn't wrong, but I couldn't help but go along with my brother. Anyways, we then headed towards Mr. Sallan's house. I had a feeling things wouldn't go well, but I had no idea _how_ bad._

_Jon discreetly told Carlos and I to go scope the place while he and Angél planned the go-in. After scoping things out, making sure Mr. Sallan was the only one home, I returned to the front and gave Jon the all-clear. I ran back to Carlos so he wouldn't have to walk back alone- he was so young then. Anyways, as we were walking back, a gunshot split the air and we both fell to the ground. I told Carlos that we had to hurry as we stood so we could find out what happened. But as I turned the corner I hurriedly pushed Carlos back._

"_Stay here," I whispered before taking off towards Mr. Sallan's house. I managed to surprise him, his back was turned to the entrance as he didn't expect more so I grabbed Angél's gun, and I shot Mr. Sallan, or so I thought. He actually had a stroke and I really shot a corpse, the autopsy had revealed. But still, I rushed to grab Carlos and lead him home, I didn't want him to get involved._

_Unfortunately, Mr. Sallan had called the cops that night, they were already on their way. We were both taken to the police station, but luckily I was the only one they pressed charges against._

Jaime looked up from the paper she had written last night. "I was charged with manslaughter one. Six years in prison and strict probation."

"What about Carlos?" one reporter asked.

"He was **not **considered as an accomplice and released almost immediately. He was rightly set free. He was just a child." Jaime fought. One reporter left the room with her camera. It was quiet enough we could hear her saying 'Channel 4 news, signing off'.

One last reporter turned to Jaime and asked, "Do you regret what happened, at all?"

Jaime sighed. She shuffled her papers before replying, "No. I did what I did, but even if I could take it back, I don't think Carlos' like would have turned out as it did. I would never be so selfish as to take that from him. That is all I have to say, and I hope this matter disappears as I do."

She stood down from the pedestal, walking out the nearest door, the others following behind her. "If that doesn't clear things up, I don't know what will."

The others nodded, heading towards the door. Carlos then noticed Jaime heading towards the opposite door. "Jaime, aren't you coming with us?"

"Erm, no actually, Carlos. You see, I only came back to dispel all the drama about the case. I don't want to intrude in your life Carlos and I don't think I have a place here anyways. I'm gonna go back home and see what I can do. Maybe I'll see you again sometime, Carlos." She hugged him close, a single tear falling from her eye. "Well, here I go." she said, turning around and exiting the building.

Carlos sat cross-legged on the couch, writing on a notebook. The door opens and Kendall, James, and Logan enter, laughing and pushing each other. Apparently, Carlos doesn't even notice though. James grabs Logan by the arm then, and leads him to the kitchen, leaving Kendall standing there, staring at Carlos.

A random nudge from James pushes him forward, just enough to encourage him to sit next to Carlos, as in _right_ next to Carlos. "Um, hey," Kendall tries, "What are you writing?"

Carlos looked up, a bit shocked to see Kendall, let alone find him so close, "Umm... just a note. I- I'd rather not let you read it," Carlos says, but a defiant Kendall takes it from his arms and runs to the kitchen, where a triumphant James and Logan stop Carlos. "Seriously guys, it's personal." He tries. James and Logan just shake their heads.

Behind them, Kendall stands over the counter reading (in his head, luckily),

"_You stood there, luckily you couldn't see me. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you, but I knew I couldn't just walk away. I tried to hold onto you, but I wasn't sure what to say. I knew you wouldn't hold me anymore. Luckily, I managed to gather myself. I can hold on a little longer now. I still don't know what to say. How do you tell someone you love them? So, until I find a better way, I'll keep holding on."_

Kendall looked back at Carlos. "He reached out and grabbed his hand and they left the apartment. James and Logan shrugged at each other.

Once up on the rooftop, Kendall let go of Carlos' hand and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to talk about it in front of them." Kendall said, handing Carlos' notebook back to him.

"To be honest, I don't want to talk about it at all." Carlos replied, turning away from Kendall.

"Come on, Carlos. Surely you can trust me?"

"You- you don't understand, Kendall."

"Sure I do, it's about Jaime, isn't it?"

"N- no. It's... it's about you."

There was a silence, then. Kendall suddenly grabbed Carlos' arm and turned him to him. "I thought it might be; I was hoping, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself." he then leaned in and kissed Carlos, the other boy kissing back, happily.

"I actually have to tell you, Kendall, I didn't write this, Jaime did. She gave me the notebook before we left. She was the only one I ever told about how I felt for you." Carlos said. Kendall smiled and leaned in, kissing Carlos again.

"Nothing matters anymore, Carlos." he whispered into Carlos' ear. The two embraced as night fell on the rooftop.

Unbeknownst to them, Logan and James were at the rooftop entrance, a camera in their hands. "Here's the next scandal." James said, jokingly.

Author's Note: Sorry if any of it doesn't make sense or is just plain wrong or rushed. I really don't like this (what kind of author would I be if I did?) but alas this is the end. Thanks for all the favorites and follows! And a BIG thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
